Questi Ricordi
by Haru Katsuragi
Summary: Tabla sentimental de España y Italia del Sur. Básicamente, conjunto de drabbles. "Solo otra vez. No admite que es doloroso saber que su peor enemigo es él". Prompt #3 Miedo
1. Vergüenza

**Fandom: **Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>Titulo:<strong> Una vez más  
><strong>Claim: <strong>España/Romano  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>#5 Vergüenza  
><strong>Género:<strong> Fluff  
><strong>Notas&amp;Advertencias: <strong>… ¿Intención de arcoíris y colorido vocabulario de Lovi?  
><strong>Palabras: <strong>256  
><strong>Disclamer<strong>**: **~ A ese señorito Himaruya. 

Si bien el italiano lo sacudía a golpes con la sola mención sobre _aquello_, a Antonio no le importaba decírselo una y otra vez. Negar que le encantaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas, su adorable expresión y su entrecortada respiración cuando confesaba sus sentimientos más profundos en _esos_ ratos a solas, era ilegal. Sumamente prohibido para él que no tenía ningún problema (O escupirlo, como decía toscamente el otro) en decirle cuanto le quería.

Es más, la 'timidez' con la que se podía excusarse uno, jamás había estado en el vocabulario o siquiera en las acciones del español. Para él no era complicado dejarse llevar y decir lo primero que viniera a su boca sin analizarlo, sin meditarlo tres o cuatro veces. Simplemente decirlo.

― Te quiero mucho, mucho… Lovino.

― Cállate bastardo, _cállate_. ― Amenazaba el aludido que se engañaba a sí mismo por los espasmos producidos, rechinando débilmente sus dientes ante las sacudidas de su corazón que reflejaban a un tambor de ritmo incesante.

― Te amo.

_Basta, basta. Por favor. _

Se ocultó en el cuello español, buscando un escondite entre la fortaleza de sus brazos a su estúpida manera de sentirse avergonzado ante la sinceridad inoportuna de Antonio. Porque ansiaba gritarlo tanto como el otro siempre lo hacía.

― Yo t-también, maldito bastardo. ― Susurró antes de dejarse caer dormido por las caricias. Antes de que se arrepintiera y arruinara _ese_ momento, suyo, de ellos.


	2. Miedo

**Fandom: ****Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>**Titulo: **Midnight Dreams  
><strong>Claim:<strong>España/Romano  
><strong>Prompt:<strong>#3 Miedo  
><strong>Género:<strong> Angst.  
><strong>Notas&amp;Advertencias: <strong>No todo lo que ves será oro (?.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong>393  
><strong>Disclamer: <strong>ovo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a mi próximo marido. Hidekaz. Okeyno, olviden lo anterior. Olvidenlo, srly.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad cernida ante la lámpara apagada le produce un estorboso miedo. Él quiere olvidar o reír o corresponder con cualquier acción que pudiera enfrentarse con ello. Pero es imposible, en medio de las tinieblas siente encontrase a sí mismo. Solo otra vez. No admite que es doloroso saber que su peor enemigo es él. Menos aún quiere confesárselo a alguien.<p>

_¿Por qué? Al final, todos se darán cuenta._

Recuerda los rostros tristes, las manos ensangrentadas, las luchas, las guerras, las pérdidas y las victorias. Recuerda a su gente, a sus soldados, a sus reyes y a la esperanza. Recuerda y duele.

Es un desconocido, no se soporta. Han pasado tantas centurias para que por fin conozca a su otra parte. Una que no sonríe, sino que llora desconsoladamente. Que no comprende a los demás, que es completamente un salvaje con sus emociones. Que no disfruta, que se pierde y poco le importa.

De pronto una luz se enciende, despertándole. ―Idiota, quiero dormir, ¿Puedes dejar de moverte?

Silencio. No sabe que responder, ha sido descubierto. Contiene la respiración para no emitir ningún ruido. Porque si se atreve, lo único que saldrán serán incoherencias. 1…2…3.

Nada. Ningún movimiento.

―… ¿Antonio? ¿Estás vivo? ¿Por qué no respondes?

Su compañero saborea ansiedad, una de cien billones de veces es capaz de lograr armar frases que no sean rellenas de insultos. Y es porque esperaba otra reacción como 'Ah, lo siento Lovi' o 'Sí, disculpa'. Aunque también contaba con el factor sorpresa de pasión inesperada por parte del de su costado. Estúpidos franceses y prusianos, estúpidos todos por darle consejos en lo que no les concernía.

― ¿A-a-antonio? Responde, che palle.

Se acomoda para verle mejor, España finge estar dormido. Para al Italiano no le engaña esa expresión de desconsuelo. Suspira, no le estaba gustando para nada lo que resultaría el _después_. Vuelve a apagar la lámpara por segunda vez.

Con torpeza, lo abraza por la espalda. Es malo, pésimo para consolar, lo sabe. Pero también sabe que no hace falta añadir algo que aprendió de las dudas casi imperceptibles del español. ― Yo no te odio.

_Porque Antonio lo necesita, y hay que repetírselo, a oscuras._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas extras:<strong> Arg, no llegué a editar bien el anterior drabble en el . /shoots herself. Ayer tuve un examen y aún así continuo esto /shoots herlsef again. Aww, tengo que terminar la tabla. /Runs. Pero antes (?. Gracias por marcar como favorita la historia señores anons (?. Asdf también se agradece especialmente a:

**Jessica Winchester** ~ Grazie, ;/; Es cortísimo, es un drabble. Es la única forma de que pueda terminar algo.

**Evelyn816121537** ~ TUCARAWTF. Aww, el fluff es bonitú. Aunque ciertamente debería mejorar la agresividad de Lovino, tampoco es una damisela en peligro D: habrá más, habrá más. Aún falta los otros prompts y etc. Repito Toni es ASDGFHJKL.

_**Por cada review que dejes, mágicamente tendrás pasta por todo un mes. Caso contrario, no te sorprendes cuando veas caer tomates asesinos en tu casa. NOTESORPRENDAS =&**_

_**Problem? /Pone cara re inocente... ¿Review's da?**_


End file.
